Fallout civil war
by doctor huh
Summary: Two roads , and symbols from the west comes the legion and their Golden bull and at their head is the Courier the new Cesar. from the east comes the confederacy and their old world symbol and ideas and careering their standard is the Lone wanderer. it was inevitable that their roads would cross. a new war has begun and yet nothing has changed because war... war never changes.


Fallout fanfiction

Civil war 2

America once a land of progress and power has been reduced to a atomic wasteland and in this wast stand 2 sides two roads. From the west comes the golden bull, forged in the fires of war and carnage at it head is the Courior the scourge of the wasts , the New Cesare of the Legion, having conqured and absorbed the NCR now the Legion sets it's sights on another prise the East. But the east will not go quietly into the night for they have their own symbol. An old world flag whith old world ideas the Brouther hood has become the New Confederacy of the Wasts. And at theire head is the White knight of the Wastland the Wanderer 101 himself. A new war has begon but nothing has changed why because war… war never changes

A/N hey guys takeing a brake from Draconic Overlord to give this Fallout: Civil war 2. Hope you enjoy it now lets get started. FOR LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

Chapter 1 the lines are drawn

Legion Centurian alverse was a perceptive man he had know that the couiror would take over the Legion after Cesaer died and had cast his lot whith the couior andknow looking at his men he knew that he had picked the winning side. His men where dressed in functioning Power aromer and where eqiped whith both guns and bumber sords, on top of theire equipment they where followed by 2 mark 2 secuaratrons corrtsy of the coriors control over the House systems. Alverses smiled boldaly nothing could slow the new legion.

After assuming control of the Legion after hovor dam the Courior made his new Empire modern using Slavelabor at the newly conqured Gun runner factory and at mines all around the Empire he had his legion well armed but that was not enough for him. He conquered the brother hood of steel chapter in the Mohave and enslaved all he found inside forcing them to provided tec blue prints for Power aromer and Traing nessary to use it. Soon thee elite forcesof the legion where now in power aromer and where crushing all pockets of restence thought the Mohave.

He also brouhet Legion engineres to th Big MT to learn from the think thank asn use the tecknolgy there to improve the combat systems of thee legion. The supples in big mountin provided a massive increase to the tec level of the empire allowing for higher level of control to be excerted by the Courier over the Empire.

Using newly discovered clod restince suits the Couiror sent an elite scout team to Sera Madra to retrieve the venting machines there. after the succseful mission the courier began mass producing sara madre chips for use by the newly hacked vending machines. This provised a rush of resources for the Empire.

After enslaving the boomers he put hem and legion engneere to work on reparing horsiter guns for mobile use in laying sige and the production of more war planes. The palne project was met whith very mild succese as most of the craft of aronotics was lost during the war and Big MT had no aerospace division. The Howsteer project howver was a booming ( pun fully intended) success . this gave the Legion a massive advanadge over the retreating NCR.

The courier then whith an escort of 30 of the deadlist legionars went to the divide to recover some nuclar tec. Retutning whith 5 heavaly wounded and tramatised legionars and a limited stockpile of nuclar material the courier ccomisioned a fat boy attack project issuing one fatboy per army group.

Enslaveing the surveing trips of Yellow stone and killing Gram the Coiror set up a large legion prsense there to exploit the natural resources of the region. The adtion of the whitelegs and theire 45 calaber machine guns where a sizable addition to the Legions tribal forces.

After 2 years gathering strength slaves and loot in the mohive the Courior now know as the Emperor by most led a massive attack into NCR territory. The defsese was led by General Oliver whom the Empiror spared just for this moment led a poorly judged defsense of the ncr home land and was obliterated at every turn my thee much smarter Empiore led Legion. Enslaving and converting the NCR economy as he went .

The only Victory for the NCr in that frist year of battle came unsurprisingly form theire ace in the hole the Rangers. The Rnager set up an ambush on a mountin pass. As a Legion army group advanced thouge it the Rangers triggered the drap ecasuing an avalanche of rock snow ice and lead on the unsepecting aromer group obliterating it causeeing the Legion to have to slow it's advace that frist year.

The ranger continued to harras the legion as they pushed slowly deeper into NCR teratoray. Oliver had been replaced by General Hsu a former colonel in the mojahive. Knowing the Emiror from when he was the courier and just being a beeter leader in genral Hsu earned the respect of the Empiror as he slowed the Legion's advance.

To counter this the emperor him self and a select group of his best personal solders led a commando raid on the Genrals HQ killing Hsu and the president of the NCR who was visting the base at the time(2 headed coin flip luck) whithout a leader the NCR fell fast to the Legion who enslaved all who lived there.

The Empiror was not satisfied however he had a vision he was going to conger the entire pre war America and unite it under one banner to spark the progress of humanity once more and he would see it happen. Using the age slowing tecnolgy from House he would live a very long time. and so he conolated his power making sure hhis Empire unlike the orginal Legion was self sufesont and that it would not collaps on it sent small Legion groups to scout the east as his empire gre stegth. He settled in to wait as he enjoyed the spoils of his new eempire for new of from the east and his epires strength to bulid.

Alveras heisated before steping into what was once casino 38. The Empiror had mdafied the tower to be on e of the most well forifed buldings in the Empire, it was his Empires Nerve center and his Pleaser tower all in one. Alverase showed his pass to the Power Legionars and secuaratrons on guard and they let him up the elevator after a careful surch of his person ofr wepons of any kind. Alverses shook his head as he walked into thee eavator as if He could kill the Empiror. The Empiror was still the deadlist man in the west. Having proved his strength time and time again Both on thee fild of battle in the colisusm or during any of the many attempted assainations, no one who fought the Epirore lived that was a fact of life.

Alverse hesitedaed outside of the empirors prvit cordors. While the empior made it a point to never shoot the messanger (maybe because he was once one ) he could ofin display his… displeaser in outher ways that where unplesent. Gathering his courage Alverse opened thee door and looked on the Courior tured Empiror him self. All who saw him where amazed just how young he was ahveing just tured 20 last fall he was barrely a man and yet he projected an aura of command and terror that left most nessing their pants. He had brown hair and hard brown eyes a amall scare was on his forehead from where he was shot in the Head , whith his tecnolgy he could have removed it but the empior kept it to remindhim that he was still huan despite his great achivements and power. Nestled around the Empiror was a harlem of beautiful wemons both free and enslaved. He was wella awre of his mortality and he knew he needed an heir so he mixed his bussness whith his pleasere

Alveresed knelt "My master I bring News from the east"he said reverently. The emperor shooed the women around him genatly and tured his full ation to Alverse "Get up Whats the news"inquired the Empioer his voice commanding yet respectful. Alverse rose to his feet this was why the emperor was so succseful he never disrespected his men and never undersatmated them or his enemies. "the scouts mad it to Pre-war whyoming and captured the followers of apocilps that escaped you my lord " the Wmperor nonned he wanted the followers of apocalips in his empire to heal the wounded his state sponsored Followers also followed his indoctration regamin and so a group broke off and escaped whith a large amont of medical siplies thire recapture was a hug boon to the empire.

Alverase glupeed before continuing "the Bad news is my Lord that theire wher in contact whith some one lord it seams that theire is a rivil nation growing in the east that they where trading whith." The Empiror's eyes widedned this was what he was expecting of course it was human naturerr to band tighter but to heare of another nation was big news. "what do we know about this Nation "he asked as he rose from his seat and begain paceing the room deep in thought.

Alverse shook his head "we have no knowledge so far lord, I left scouts whithin COM range to keep an eye on the camp for traders from the Nation and brought the Followers leader a women named Julie Farkas for interiagation" the Empiror smiled darkly "I will take care of her my self, Send word for my legion camad it is time to wake the drums of war once more."

Genraal Ashley Champers walked thoughe Megaton the defacto capital of the Confedracy of the New states of America, she looked at the town as she walked down from the capital bulding 5 years after the battle of Puraty and Mega ton was booming the walls had expaneded and the town was cleaned from the top to bottom it had gone from ramsuckle town to a bustling city, courtsy of the towns most famous resident, The Wanderer.

She smiled he was a living legend. 3 Dog had givin him quite few titles rangeing from Mr 101 to messiah of the wastes ( Wanderer shot that last one down very fast) the one that he was most famous for The White kinghet . Named thus for his custom T-51b armor enhancing his already massiv e strength and endurance ( Hercules brawnier cousin and unstoppable respectfully) to super human levels. But more than his marshal prowless he was well known for his skill as a craftsmen and diplomat. After recovering from his massive dose of Radation at purity which enhanced his mutation he already had making him super human.

After Puraty he and the DC Broutherhood killed the remaing Enclave and absorbed all of theire tecknolgy and resources. Furthermore the broutherhood absorbed outher chapters on the east coast .Rivit city became a major port city running supply boats across the east coast linking Wastland citys thoughe trade and commerce.

Soon the brouther hood merged whith the local goverments at the urgeing of the Wanderer whom was well loved by everyone for his butchering of the last slaver enclave on the east coast . the newly formed government called the Confederacy of the New states of America begain expanding rapidly.

Using the anchorage military sims the qulaty of elite confeadracy solders improved dramticly and allows for fast and easy poweraromer traing. Meaning more solder could ware power aromer.

The Pitt after extensive work whith the Geck and couperation of all alvalple Confideracy resources the polluted minning town has become an indusral power house paying back it's debit ten fold. The raw constructive power of the newly renamed Pittsburg provides much of the confideracys equipment.

The biggest single addition to the conferacy was the mouthership Zeta. Reverse engineering the alien craft allowed the Confederacy a large air power base allowing for rapid deployment of elite troops on any circuum stances . the confederacy has also begun terraforming the moon for human colonization.

Thene ther where the liberty primes. Since the last of the enclave had been drivin out of the wast land the Brouther hood and later the Confederacy repaired an made more of these giant death machins . currently there are 4 working models that are in 100% working order in the confederacy. One is in the DC wasts one in pittsburg one on the edge of Confeaderacy land and one is deployed on a modified alien droup ship for emergency use any where.

General Ashley had reached the Wanderer's home. Knocking on the door she was greated by the Wanderer's personal robot butler Wadsworth. "Good morning madam general, may I enquire as to your bussness at my masters house"? inqureed the robat whith a stuck up buttler accent. The General rolled her eyes seriously he was way to attached to this old thing and it's "Humor arry". "I have a mission for him is he in" she asked praying she was lucky. As if to anser her question a erotic moan came from deeper inside the house. "the master is currently occupied at the moment I may takea message"deadpanned the buttler . Ignoring the contued moaning the General hastly said "tell him to get to the capital bulding ASAP "then the young genral beet a hasty retreat from the house.

About an hour later in her office in the capital bulding a knock came from the door "enter"she called the door opened to revil Wanderer. He was a hansom young man whith a pale face that was weathered by harsh travel in the wasteland and beyond whith hair that was stricked whith grey a side effect from the radiation that should have killed him. She knew thoughe that due to the mutation he would out liver her and her children ( if she had any ) handlely. What struck her most about him something that no holo could capture was his eyes they where a sea green they where not the eyes of a harden killer but those of someone who cared they where alive whith curiosty. She wondered at that how could some one who had been though so much still felt ( god she hated using the word it felt corny) good.

"you asked for me" Wanderer asked with a happy go lucky grin ( lady killer perk full power) taking a deep brith to steady her self "we lost contact whith a medical group that called thems the followers of the apocilpis"she handed him the folder and he tore though it( nvoirousus reader perk) as she continued normaly we would chaked this up to Raiders but…" "raiders don't use power armor"he interputed her as he got to the attack part of the report. She nodded "exactly, now there where some mention of an Empirer they where escaping from , the traders reports are in the back, ayways your mission should you chose to accept it is to determen who or what killed them and if it is a therat to the Confderacy"

Wanderer nodded and finshed reading the repot his carefree eyes where now serious as he looked at her " how many can I take whith me and whene is the veta brid leving" he asked plans aready froming in his head. "we are assigning 10 spec ops Pladins including Cross to your team and we have already contacted fakks he is inbound on the veta brid you leave in 3 hours," Wanderer stood upand locked eyes whith her "Quest accepted let me pack and I will be on my way"

She watched as he walked out of her office a feeling of destine on her shoulders. The Legned was moving with 2 of his companions something big was going to happen she could feel it. She just prayed that the wanderer could save the day as he always did.

Chapter 3 wild west

Wyoming 3 days later

Wanderer and his team climbed out of the air craft though for fakks and Wanderer it was more like crawling. Fakks because of his size Wanderer because he got air sick way to easily. The group watched and laughed as the invincible legend trew up his lunch onto some nearby bushs . "ah the mighty chapuion hurleing into the bushs I culd write a story about this " the Super mutant said chuckiling at his friends misfortune. 'Stuff it Fakks I ughhhh" Wander trew up one last time wiped his mouth and moved on dispite the chucling of his squad.

Wanderer looked at hi upgraded pipboy checking the map "alight boys and griles and super mutint this is it" he gestured towards the smoldering ruin of the followers camp. "you 4" Wanderer sai beginning to issue his ordes "take the north side, Cross and those 2 take the south side fakks your whith me scouting the west side everyone else you hold over watch postions. You see anything you raise everyone on COM got it "the assembled solders nodded there heads and moved out.

"so fakks got any ideas" Wanderer asked as he poaked around the containers of the west side of the camp ( they where all missing medical siplies but there where still other valuable things stille here) "I have plenty of I deas Old friend which ones are you talking about "commented the gentel (ish) ginat wirler. Wanderer rolled his eyes "about this camp someone striped it of all medical supplies but missed guns and ammo" Wanderer replied shaking his head.

Fakks thought for a moment "maybe they where priratising medicen and got interubted while looting"he suggeste Wnadere shok his head "no sign of big game in the area so what ever meaning that if they where scared off they where scared off by human and what humans would pass up wepons" Fakks ansered grimly "someone who has wepons already and dose not need or want thses wepons. "

Wanderer was about to agrre whith fakks whene a familiar sense of danger rang in his head and he jumped sideways on instinct barly avoindg the bullet that flew where his head would have been. "Shit"he cursed rolling, already fakkuse was responding whith a covering barrage of laser fire as the two soughe t cover behind some velicals "Heads up every one we have sniper west side keep an eye out for more"he yelled into his COM and he hit a preset on his Puipboy and soon he was clad in his custom Power armor and Reservist's rifle in hands peaking out of covor Wanderer used VATS to pick up the targets, 2 snipers on overwatche and 4 ore coming twords in clobed together power aromer decorated whith gristly "trophys" a snarl on his face Wanderer cued up 2 VATS shots one for each sniper both at 75%. He intiated the shots and the world vame to grinding halt as his body move aimed and fired two shoots. After what felt like an eternity of watching thouge his scope he was rewarded whith the sighe of two heads being reduced to a bloody mist.

As the Wanderer delt whith the snipers Fakks was busy pinning dow the oncoming power aroemr users each where armed whith rifles and a nasty looking sword. They advanced from cpver to cover despite his best efforts "Wanderer in coming"the supermutent yelled out In warning as a plsma grenade flew towards the as they doged the green explosion the Warriors in Red charged

Grining Wanderer subed out Reservist's rifle whith his personal upgraded Super sleged he called Decider And charged the 4 wepon held high Fakks behind him super sleg in hand. The frist to fall was the frist to cross wepons whith Wanderer the wepons swung twhith the full force of their respective wileres slaming into each outher full force, Decider broke the enemeys sword sending shrapnill in all directions. Wanderer ahd time for a hasty second swing into his oponets helmet and whith a saisfing crack fell too the ground .

Wanderer parried the strick from the falls warrores friens and fakkus was bust using his supiror reach to keep the outher two busy. Whith a rorer Wanderer shoved his oponet back and triggered VATS the world slowed to a near stand still ass qued a disarming strick followed by a finisher frieing it his body move whith impossible speed one swing down tareing the sword form his enemys hands and a second big round house swing sending Red into the dirt a huge crater in his aromer. He tured to ckeck on fakks but that abattle had ended when the calvery showed up Cross and his squad poured bolt after polt into the Reds till they drouped dead as piles of goo.

"bout time you showed up cross what took you?" Wanderer asked swaping out his powerarmor whith his leather duster. And ckecking himself for wonds. "ran into some trople 2 of these gusy ambushed damn basters but a few new dents in my aromer, also got contact by the outher squad theywere hit as well lost a man but captured the leader of that group." Wanderer nodded and inexpictly looked westward "I have a feeling we wwill be back here again" he said crosa nd fakks got very nervous the face Wanderer was making only happened a few times and thos few times where spoken of as legends what kind of fresh hell awated them out West.?

Ch 4

The Empiror was in The Tower ( formaly casino 38)in his new CIC room observing reports from all over his Empirer things where moeing apace. He had two major worries when he had assumed command the friestr that his army would fall apart like the old Legion nearly did or that his Empirer would fall into weakness like the NCR. But tthanks to the Think tank and House's systems he had compleat control he could find and crush the ones that would weaken his empire easly if they got into a postion to do so. He smiled not so long ago he was at the mercy of the wasts watching as the 3 big powers did as they pleased whith the land none of them able to holf what they had.

But he could and he Enjoyed it , some would say the power had gone to his head and maybe it did, but he was smart about it and had no real Vices except well… he grinned that was just one of the perks it was Good to be Empiror. An alarm went off in the cornor of his table gestering it expaned. He frowned it was the Observation force left at the follower camp. They had detected the Confederate forces. He smiled in memoray of how he had extracted the information form Julie. He pulled up the video to see how his forces would deal whith the enemy.

He watched orginaly from the snipers POV as his power Decanus fared. And grimaced as the battle unfolded judging from the speed and skill these solders where Spec ops his men where average solders . still they managed to inflict damage on the enemy taking sevral down whith them. What intrigued him most was the one that walked beside a super mutiant he ahd a Pipboy on and could atomise equipment like him, and like him tore thouge his oponents whith ease. He pauses the vid on an image of the Warriors face capturing the image he pondered brefly then send the image and a simple command to his Speculatores (ancient roman spies) find out who this man is. Satisfied he pressed a button on his pipboy summoning one of his Ex-companions awoman apared in the door way of the CIC color on tight around her neck and eyes that spoke of a broken will. She fell to her knees in fron of him "what is your diser master"she asked plaintively he simpley smiled "I have a mission for you"

Asdiufh[qowjef-98


End file.
